


Once, Twice, and then Again

by ximyai



Series: Affection; A High School AU | The oneshots behind the story | [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, No Beta because I have No Friends, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Some Fluff, dreamnotfound, everyone is 18+, i aint trying to get cancelled over here, idk what im doing, kinda submissive dream, minecraft men playing "bedwars", okay there isnt a lot of plot but its a start, powerbottom George, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximyai/pseuds/ximyai
Summary: At this point it’s an addiction.George melted into the kiss, tugging slightly on the dirty blonde’s hair.We always say we will stop.He pushed the taller male onto the couch, moving to sit in his lap. Dream grabbed the shorter by his waist and grinded against him.It was only supposed to be one time.---the context is that dream and george were 2 horny teens who wanted to get off so they decided to fuck each other; flash forward to almost a year later and we are in the timespan the fic takes place in BOOM
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: Affection; A High School AU | The oneshots behind the story | [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098374
Comments: 26
Kudos: 552





	Once, Twice, and then Again

**Author's Note:**

> yo if you arent comfy with shipping n stuff or smut and sexy thing then dont read its as simply as that  
> i am not trying to do anything here other than avoid doing my math homework so read if you want 
> 
> enjoy it! or dont, idfc, go bat shit crazy you wont catch me giving a fuck :]

_ At this point it’s an addiction. _

George melted into the kiss, tugging slightly on the dirty blonde’s hair.

_ We always say we will stop. _

He pushed the taller male onto the couch, moving to sit in his lap. Dream grabbed the shorter by his waist and grinded against him.

_ It was only supposed to be one time. _

George opened up his mouth more to give Dream more access. George knew how much Dream loved it when he tugged on his hair, and made sure to give the light brown waves a sharp tug. He felt the taller moan, and grinned into the heated kiss.

_ It was just a summer thing. _

Dream tugged at the waistband of George’s boxers, whining slightly.

“So whiny~ really need to be inside me that~ badly, hmn?” George teased seductively. Dream made a low noise in the back of his throat and pulled off George’s shirt. George knew just how strong and bold the younger male could be, but it rarely applied to times like these. In fact, Dream was very willing to have George be the one in control.

_ Just two horny teenagers, needing some way to get off. _

George tugged at Dream’s boxers, needing consent to go further. He knew that was important, more important than anything.

“Yes, just..hurry-Ah!” Dream cried out as George wrapped his lips around the tip of the taller male’s dick. He could feel Dream’s legs shaking slightly, and an evil plan began to form. They had dabbled accidently in overstimulation, and he knew how much Dream loved it.

_ No strings attached. _

George began to bob his head faster, trying to see just how far down he could get. 

“Georgie- i'm close, oh god!” Dream moaned, grabbing George's head and forcing him down on his cock. He came, climaxing into the british man’s mouth.

_ Just quickes among friends. _

“T-that quick huh..? Pathetic, to be honest.” George said, coughing a little. He hadn't been expecting Dream to force him down for that long, and it had thrown him off. And Dream could tell.

_ Friends. _

Dream pulled George back up onto his lap, and crushed him into a kiss. Dream knew the brit was already prepped, George always prepped himself before Dream arrived. He grabbed George’s hips, and felt George sink down onto his cock.

“E-Eager t-today, are w-we?” George said as he bottomed out. His entire body was flushed pink as he kissed the clusters of freckles on Dream’s shoulders. 

“You k-know, it's always you who gets to slam down and make me scream,” Dream whispered is George’s ear, making him shiver. 

_ It doesn’t mean that I love him. _

George set a slow pace, still not used to Dream’s size, despite the fact that they had been fucking for almost a year. He whimpered as Dream’s cock grazed that spot inside him, it just felt so good. He felt so full, and he wanted nothing more than to just let Dream fuck him senseless.

But that's not what this meeting was for.

Suddenly, he rose up before slamming himself down on the tan boy’s cock.

_ That would be crazy. _

Dream moaned, before grabbing George’s hips to slam him down harder. 

“N-not so fast, pretty boy~” George whispered into his ear before forcing the taller’s hands off his hips. Using one hand, he held Dream’s hands above his head, pinning his hands against the wall. He slammed himself down even harder, desperately trying to get his climax away for as long as possible.

_ Absolutely insane. _

“G-George, m’ close oh god-” Dream practically babbled. He whimpered, thrusting his hips up into George. He knew that if he could push George over the edge, his grip on his hands would falter and he could take the slightest bit of control. 

_ Unimaginable. _

He wanted to put his hands all over the brit’s milky pale skin, make him whimper, make him shake. Make him his. 

He thrust up, right at  **that** angle, and felt George’s legs shake. 

“AhhHANn~” George cried out, before slapping a hand over his mouth. Even in his lust-foggy mind, he knew that if his neighbors heard they would tell his parents. Then, then he would be dead.

_ Because how could we catch feelings? _

But the hand he had used to shut himself up with happened to be the hand that was restraining Dream’s wrists.

Dream’s hand flew to George’s hips and slammed him down hard on his cock. He continued the brutal pace, watching as the shorter boy fell apart. George clinged to his shoulders, any dominance he had been trying to maintain was gone as he whimpered into Dream’s freckled neck.

_ We only fucked once. _

Dream thrust into that perfect spot again, and George screamed out in pleasure. 

“DREAM! Ahhn- im- fuck~” George whined as he shot his load all over the dirty blonde’s chest.

The feeling of George tightening around him was too much. He pulled out and shot cum all over George’s chest, moaning loudly.

_ Once, _

George yawned and curled up on Dream’s chest, chuckling sleepily.

“Ugh, ok no. As much as I would love to cuddle, there is no way I'm doing it with jizz all over us. Stay here, i'm running a shower.” Dream said, before lifting George off his lap and getting up.

George giggled at how he stumbled away, knowing he must be a bit sore.

_ Twice,  _

He loved the way that he blushed while they were cleaning up in the shower. He loved the way that his freckles were sprinkled like powdered sugar all over his shoulders and thighs. He loved everything about the soaking wet boy in front of him, laughing at how George squirmed when Dream washed his upper thighs.

_ Then again. _

It wasn’t until they were out of the shower that he realized exactly what his thoughts menat.

Was he in love with his best friend?

_ Though, to be honest, _

To be fair, they had crossed the line of “best friends” a long time ago. But still. Did he feel the same? George continued to grow more upset with every passing thought, even though he was cuddled up in Dream’s chest. 

_ Neither of us would mind _

Dream, on the other hand, he already knew his love for the brown-haired british boy. He had to bite his lip and not scream out his love for him during their “meetings.” He loved the way George was kissing every freckle on his shoulders as they pulled each other closer under the covers.

_ Being more _

It was foolish to think that they were more than friends who liked to fuck. Absolute tomfoolery.

Yet.

Dream lifted George’s chin to where their noses were touching. The brit’s chocolate brown eyes glittered in the city lights of the apartment George lived in with his parents.

_ Than friends. _

Slowly, he moved to kiss george. Softly, nothing like the hungry kisses they had shared during sex. George pulled away, an unspoken question in his eyes. Dream kissed him again before muttering into the milky-pale skin of George’s neck.

“God, I think I’m in love with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> do i regret writing this yet? we'll see lmao
> 
> i'd say follow me on twitter but im inactive and im not sure i want to be tied to this anyways i hope you enjoyed it or whatever 
> 
> also idk how the formatting for ao3 works lmao im a born and raised wattpad thot


End file.
